


萨莫萨沙雕小故事集

by eine_Katze



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, OOC！, 沙雕短文, 萨莫萨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eine_Katze/pseuds/eine_Katze
Summary: 萨莫萨的沙雕小故事，不定期更新。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	1. 不怎么毛茸茸的小动物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在lof上发过的四不像脑洞。沙雕就够了，耶！（？

*刺猬+（法扎）萨列里

*梗。

如您所见，黑漆漆的乐师长和黑漆漆的小刺猬最大的区别就是刺猬吃多了甜食会胖，而萨列里先生则狡猾地将小肚子藏在了他的黑礼服下。所以某天早上（我是指如果，毕竟作者我不是什么魔鬼），萨列里先生一睁眼发现自己变成了只圆滚滚的小刺猬似乎也不是那么难以接受的事：他大概会蹙起眉头、胡须不知所措地打颤儿，豆豆眼里的疑惑都要溢出来了。

甚至再进一步，萨列里先生变成了一只穿西装的小刺猬（这样他就又没有身材走样的忧心了），前爪交替抱在胸前、短短的后肢和尾巴支撑坐在您的手心里，尖刺因放松而软趴趴地贴在背上。这时您轻轻去挠他的下巴，就会收获一滩沉醉于挠痒痒又试图抗拒本能的刺猬团子。……忽然觉得刺猬还挺可爱的。

不过请放心，变成刺猬并不会影响萨列里先生高冷的内核。即使变成了一颗团子，他仍挺直了自己的刺猬脊梁，大多时候还要威风凛凛地把软刺竖起来（虽然他可怜的西装大概又要被撑破了），再骄矜地扬起他的尖下巴。

对于高明的大师来说，刺猬的爪子已经足够灵活，能让他握起（牙签大小的）指挥棒再战乐场了——虽然这对乐团来说不亚于视力测试，但谁能拒绝软乎乎的刺猬大师呢？演奏时只好将他放在巨大的放大镜底下，毕竟离投影仪出现还有好一段时间呢。


	2. 不怎么毛茸茸的小动物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC预警！
> 
> （法扎）萨莫萨，现代+原设mix AU。
> 
> 试图产糖.jpg

咬耳朵

“啊——唔。”莫扎特懒洋洋地拖长音调，踮脚叼住萨列里的耳垂，从背后将他圈了个满怀。作曲家一边含含糊糊地哼唱萨列里的名字，一边操纵手指钻进乐师长的白衬衣底下按和弦，偶尔用唇瓣蹭蹭他的耳廓，再轻飘飘地喊一句“安东尼奥”。

萨列里叹口气，把煎蛋装进盘子里，顺手从橱柜里摸出颗水果糖填住肩上那只树袋熊的嘴：“去刷牙。早餐是火腿三明治和草莓酸奶。”

贪婪的树袋熊先生显然没有被一颗小熊软糖收买。他磨蹭着、扭动着、翻滚着蹂躏了萨列里的衬衣领口，两只熊爪还变本加厉地对他的腰上下其手*——徒然，树…莫扎特的眼神犀利起来。他抬起头，凝重的眼神对上萨列里迷茫不解的暖棕色眸子。

“你，胖了。”莫扎特说。

这就是莫扎特早餐没有喝到草莓酸奶的前因后果。

————

上下其手取网络释义。

后续在写了在写了，咕咕咕。


End file.
